There Is Only Now
by jiomammio
Summary: "There exists only the present instant... a Now which always and without end is itself new. There is no yesterday nor any tomorrow, but only Now, as it was a thousand years ago and as it will be a thousand years hence."


**AN: After a lot of brainstorming, this is the only plot that's stuck in my head. All mistakes are mine. Give it a try? **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Aahhh… Sunday morning. _I snuggled closer to my wife as I look forward to our morning 'alone' times. She stretched and yawned as she finally wakes up. Her eyes flutter open before focusing onto mine. _God I'll never get tired on waking up to this,_

"Good morning." She says as she leans to me placing a firm kiss on my lips.

"Good morning babe. Say, why don't we have a shower together? Just relaxin' before the day starts."

"Relaxin' huh?" She smirked as she kissed me again. Passionately, this time. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth as my palm kneads her breast.

"Shower. Now."

What can I say? My wife can't deter from something that she wants.

We finished our shower she gets out first as I put the discarded clothes on the hamper. I got out of the bathroom and saw our son running towards Ems.

"Mama! Good morning!"

"Good morning honey. Why are you up? It's still so early?" Emily wraps her arms around him and kisses his forehead.

"I'm hungry ma. And I'm gonna play football with Uncle Cook later." He grins toothily at her. Kid's been missing a front tooth due to his and Cook's weekly visit at the park. Tried to kick the ball hard but he slipped and fell. Tough lad he is. Cook and I hurriedly rushed to him. We were so worried because we've seen blood on his arm.

* * *

_Oh my god please be okay, please be okay._

"Sean? Where does it hurt baby?

Cook was literally frozen.

"Cook!"

"W-Wha h-hey buddy, you alright?" He stuttered worry evident on his face.

I don't believe with Gina saying '_once you've become a mother, you'll know what I'm talking about.' _Heck, I don't believe in any instinct except mine. But that time, I swear if something bad happens to my boy, James Cook wouldn't have a dick to wiggle around anymore.

Suddenly my little boy gets up, dusts his pants which almost gave me a heart attack seeing his arm bleed. Thought he could've broken his arm or something. Then he grinned at me,

"Mummy my tooth!"

Cook looked at me, then back to Sean and started laughing. They're both laughing now. A relieved sigh escaped from my lips. I hugged him real tight,

"Sure you're not hurt?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yup!" he grins at me widely bit of blood oozing out of his gums.

"What happened to Sean?" Emily yelled across from us. She's holding Alex who is busy eating her banana.

"Nuffin'"

"False Alarm"

"Mama! My tooth!" Sean exclaimed while waving his tiny tooth and makes his way to his mama.

She placed Alex down and took Sean on her lap, "You're not hurt baby?" she asks while wiping away strands of hair from his forehead. He shook his head. "Come on, we'll wash away the blood."

Cook and I were looking at them, "Family, eh?"

I turned my head to the side to look at him, "Yeah makes everything worth it." I smiled.

"Look at you now Naomikins, being all mushy and stuff."

I nodded, "No method of relaxation could ever beat to see your kids running towards you after a stressful day at the office and seeing your wife cook you dinner, take care of you and the kids. I mean, I could not imagine how Emily fits it all in her schedule while working at the primary. Say Cook, don't you wanna have your own family?"

He extended his arms, chest puffed out "Naomikins, I've got my family around yous guys. Yours and Emilio's lil fam, Paddy, Gay Jay's growing family with Lara, Effs, Pandapops and Thomas, even Katiekins and her monthly European boyfriends! What's more to ask, eh?"

I punched him lightly on the arm.

* * *

"Okay we'll get breakfast. How do pancakes sound?"

He wriggles from her and presses a kiss on her cheek. Emily puts him down and smiles at him. Such a sweet lad I'm telling you. In no time he'll charm all the ladies he meets.

He runs to me and embraces my leg. Looks up and says, "Good morning mummy. Mama said that we'll be having pancakes for brekky."

"Will that be blueberry pancakes?"

"But mama I want strawberries and bananas and shirup." He pouts at her.

"What about we have plain pancakes and you could put in whatever you want?"

"Fine by me then. How 'bout you big guy?"

"Hmm… okay. But I don't want butters on my pancake."

Emily smiled, kissed the top of our boy's head, "No butters. Duly noted. Now, both of you get dressed."

I walk towards our dresser but it felt like there is something wrong. I looked down to my leg to find out that he's been clinging to me like a Koala.

"Sean, you heard what mama said. Go get dressed."

"But it's so much fun here mummy!" I laughed and messed up his blond wavy hair.

"You don't want to help mama make pancakes?"

He lets go of my leg and rushes to his room. I put on a pastel colored shirt and denim shorts and tied my hair to a messy bun.

"Mummy help"

I looked at our doorway to see Sean having trouble with his sweater. His Auntie Effy gave it to him on his last birthday. His close favorite was the one his Auntie Katie gave him.

"How about we wake up Alex first?"

We went to our cute little girl's room. Well I'm not saying it because I'm her mum but really. She's a little Fitch through and through. I wake up out daughter who's glaring at me now. But smiles as soon as she sees her big brother,

"Hi Lexie, good morning." She wraps her fist on his fingers.

I changed Alex's nappy and washed her face then we go down to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

* * *

After we had our breakfast, I washed the dishes whilst Emily played with the kids at the lounge. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"I got it!" I quickly wiped my hand on the kitchen towel and rushed to the door.

"Campbell?"

"Katiekins?"

We smirked at each other. That's the closest thing to a hug between Katie and I.

"We're not expecting you 'til next week. So how's Milan?"

She scoffed, "Ugh. Wouldn't you be so kind Campbell to invite me first and help me with these?" She raised the shopping bags to my face.

"Oh. I was expecting to take the bags and watch you leave." I took the bags and let her in.

"Where are they?"

"In the lounge." My muffled reply as I try to get these items in one trip.

"Katie!" Ems got up from the floor leaving Alex to play with her doll house.

"Emsy." She raised her Gucci glasses off her face and kissed Emily's cheek. I placed the bags down at the corner.

"Tea? Coffee?"

"Tea's fine Campbell."

"Um, which Campbell are you referring to Katie?" Emily went to my side and kissed my cheek.

"Could you please stop it for once? I just arrived." Katie scrunched her nose as her thumb and index finger pinching the bridge of it. She bent down and kissed Sean's head,

"Hello handsome."

"Auntie Katie!" Sean hugged her.

"You're learning to hug like a Fitch, Sean. Gramps will be so proud of you. But look this fringe is getting to your eyes. Want Auntie Katie to cut your hair?"

"Aww…" he slumped his shoulders and pouted.

Katie tutted, "Please handsome? I'll promise to only use the clippers and stay away from the electric shaver this time."

He nods and goes back to his model aircraft.

"I'll get the tea babe, you help Sean with his model."

"So how was Milan, Katei?" Emily asked as they've settled on the settee.

"Same old Milan, nothing new," Katie took a gulp on her tea, "actually, there was this Italian guy who took me out for dinner."

I whipped my head to look at Ems, just to be sure that I'm not hearing things and she's looking at me baffled.

"What?" I asked, "Are you sure we're on the same page here Katiekins when you said dinner?"

"Of course I freaking am, Campbell. What, can't a decent guy take me to dinner once in a while?" she scoffs.

"But what about that, err, what's his name, Daniel… Ronell… "

"Lionel," they both said.

"See! They're just too many! Can't keep track to any of them."

Katie raises an eyebrow at me, "Seriously, Campbell? I don't even know a Ronell. Are you really listening to me when I'm talking?"

"No, I just stare at your mouth, nod a few times, and wait 'til you're out of our house so that I can have Ems all by myself."

"You are disgustingly cute. UGH. But as much as I love to sit here and chat I'd have to go and check up on Effy. God knows what she did to the flat this time." She places her glasses down and gives Sean and Alex a kiss.

"We'll walk you out"

"I'll call you a cab, Kay."

"Thanks Emsy."

"Oh by the way, I'm here for a few weeks or so, I could babysit the kids if you'd like?"

"Babysitting is always appreciated Katie. But please, could you not drown my kids to leopard prints next time?" I shook my head as I remembered that time when Katie insisted that those prints also suit males. Ems and I came home from JJ and Lara's flat to see our son with a leopard print shorts on and our daughter with a leopard print tank top.

"I hate to admit this Campbell but since you married Ems your fashion sense improved a tad bit. Don't get flattered, bitch, but you still dress like shit most of the time."

"Stop it. Kay, the cab's here."

"Thanks Emsy." She gave Emily a hug then she sneered at me. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. I gave my wife a kiss and pinned her on the wall. She pulled away slightly placing her hands on my chest and neck, "Think it would be a good idea living the kids to Cook later?" she said her head tilted toward to the room where the kids are.

I kissed her neck up to her jawline and to her lips, "not probably a good idea," she nipped my lower lip and kissed me fully on my lips, " but we could always ask Panda."

"Yep, Panda."

We pulled away from each other Ems going to the lounge to call Panda while I rush upstairs to fix the children's essentials.

* * *

**AN: So...? :)**


End file.
